Team 7 konoha and Team 7 mochi version
by uzukazeal
Summary: Team 7 mochi version. Kami adalah sebuah kelompok belajar kelas. Yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Dua laki-laki, 3 perempuan. Kebetulan, anggota-anggotanya ya bisa dibilang naruto lovers juga sih.


Team 7 konoha and Team 7 mochi version

Setelah perginya Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha dan berpindah kepada Orochimaru, team 7 hanya memiliki 2 anggota lagi. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Lalu setelah lama, akhirnya sasuke di gantikan oleh Sai yang sifatnya berbeda dengan sasuke.

Team 7 mochi version. Kami adalah sebuah kelompok belajar kelas. Yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Dua laki-laki, 3 perempuan. Kebetulan, anggota-anggotanya ya bisa dibilang naruto lovers juga sih.

kemaren aku lagi jalan-jalan di konoha, terus kertemu naruto. Nah kayanya si Sai udah selesai misinya dalam menggantikan Sasuke. terus aku ikut team 7 ngegantiin sasuke. nah jurus andalan aku rainbow rashengan(?) terus setelah beradaptasi satu sama lain, aku sama team 7 lagi mau ke tempat latihan. nah tiba-tiba di jalan, team 7 ketemu sama sasuke.

Kami semua bingung sih~

terus sasuke bilang "kalian bukan tandinganku" *sambil ngeluarin sharingan*

naruto ngejawab "sombong sekali dirimu" *kyuubinya hampir keluar*

sakura dengan kagetnya bilang "sa-sa-sa sasuke, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" *ga keluar bunga sakuranya(?)*

AKU dengan bentesnya bilang "halah lo doang mah aku ga takut!" *sambil ngeluarin rainbow rashengan*

guru kakashi lebih bentes lagi bilang "ah gila lo! sombong lo! nanti apa yg lo sombongin diambil seketika sama allah(?)" wkoakoawkaow

dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, terus team 7 mochi version dateng~

terus andry bilang "woy kenalin nih kita team 7 mochi version" ekekekek

sasuke dengan nada tiis bilang "apa pula ini team 7 mochi version?" =="

terus si rini bilang "ah elu sas, kaga gaul lu!"

sasuke bilang "wah elu mau gue kasih sharingan nyak?" *sambil menajamkan pandangan matanya denga sharingan*

lalu si dua kembar kembir ngabiliwir (andry dan adi) bilang "huahahaha kita mah kaga usah pake bunshin lagi, udah bunshin malah(?)"

naruto, sakura, kakashi bilang "wah, hebat juga jurus team 7 mochi version" =="

team 7 mochi version bilang "WOIYA DONG wkoawkoawkaowk" *sambil tertawa bangga*

sakura bilang "oh, situ B?"

team 7 mochi version bilang "yaudah sih biasa aja atuh pertanyaannya" *wajah sendu*

dan tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi~ O.O

suara apakah itu? uwow uwow

dan ternyata suara itu suara bu guru IPS mochi memanggil "WOY TEAM 7, AYO PRESENTASIKAN DULU JAWABAN KALIAN(?)"

semua terbingung-bingung :O :O O.O ^O^

tiba-tiba guru IPS ini mendekati tempat kami berada~ uwow uwow

karena sasuke lagi pake sharingan dan wajahnya menyeramkan(?) ibu guru IPS ini menampar sasuke *aseek aseek*

bu IPS bilang "APA KAMU MELOTOT-MELOTOTIN SAYA?" *marah ke sasuke*

sasuke bilang "ng-ng-ng-ngga bu maap maap" *wajah sendu* *rada gagap*

semua kecuali sasuke "WKOAKWAOWAKOWAK, huahahaha" *ketawa terbahak-bahak sampe kyuubinya naruto keluar*

ibu IPS berkata "ayo cepet kelompok 7! kalian udah ditunggu sama teman-teman! cepaaaaaaaattttt!"

team 7 mochi version bertanya-tanya "woloh, bu IPS kenapa bisa ke sini?"

sasuke bilang "TEUING! AH TEUING TAH GAGARA ARANJEUN URANG JADI DITABOK(?) T^T

naruto bilang "waduh, suk gue suka gaya lo sekarang(?)"

team 7 mochi version "ayo teman-teman lets go to the class! ternyata sasuke lemah akan ibu guru IPS kita~ bkakakak" wuuuusssss~ *pake karpet terbang Aladdin(?)*

setelah kami pergi, ternyata team 7 konoha masih berada di tempat itu (tanpa akuuuuu T^T) eh ngga ketang, giliran kita dulu yang di kelas, baru yang di konoha. team 7 mochi version masuk ke dalem kelas masih pake kostum ala ninja konoha~ dan tiba tibaaa~ si KM alias galih anu sok cengar-cengir terbengong-bengong liat kami~

terus dengan tiba-tiba ibu IPS bilang "heh yang tadi sama ibu ditabok siapa namanya?"

team 7 mochi version menjawab "sasule eh sasuke bu"

ibu IPS nanya "oh, tadi kita di mana sih?"

team 7 mochi version jawab "DIMANA AJA BOLEH BUUU HAHAHA"

~dan kita kembali ke yang di konoha~

team 7 original(?) nanya ke sasuke "suk, sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa sunda?" *nada wartawan*

sasuke bilang "aya urusan naon kitu? TEUING AH URANG NYEURI HATE TAH DITABOK!"

team 7 konoha mengejek "POOR YOU! XP" *ala bu nita*

dengan tiba-tiba, sasuke mengeluarkan jurus sharingan "rasakan ini. rashengaaaaaaann, eh salah sharingaaaaaaaaaan!"

naruto pun membalas "seeexy no jutsuuuuuuu, eh salah kagebunshin no jutsuuuuu"

sakura dan kakashi sensei terbingung-bingung dan kakashi bertanya " ==" ngapain mereka?"

sakura bilang "main congkak! ya bertarung lah!"

naruto bilang "rasheengaaaaaaaaan!" *pake rainbownya pula*

~tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan yang dirasakan team 7 mochi version~

aku bilang "ssstt sstt, ada sesuatu nih, penting!" *sambil denger si adi presentasi perang dunia 2*

terus nauli bilang "panggilan apaan? panggilan alam? sono noh ke kamar mandi!" bkakakak

aku bilang "yee bukan, itu tuh kayanya team 7 konoha manggil kita, uh aku terharu #lebay"

terus rini bilang "uh yaampun kita lagi presentasi nih, terus gimana?"

terus nauli bisik-bisik ke adi "di, cepetan bacanya! kayanya ada misi neh!" bkakakak

adi sambil presentasi "dan perang dunia 2 terjadi karena blablablablablablabla" *bacanya cepet tanpa ada titik koma*

terus dengan cepat nauli menutup presentasi " wassalamualaikumwrwb" ga pake spasi soalnya ngomongnya tanpa titik, koma dan spasi alias buru-buru.

~hiaaaaaaaaaaaaattt team 7 mochi version menuju ke konoha(?)~

dengan gaya ninja konoha, team 7 mochi version melewati pohon-pohon uwow~

akhirnya team 7 mochi version sampe. di sana sasuke dan naruto lagi bertempur (bukan main congkak)~

nah terus teh yah aku teh liat si naruto pake rainbow rashengan~

semua terkaget-kaget :O :O

aku bilang "APA PA PA PA PA?" *menggema* *saking kagetnya, jadi suaranya keras dan menyebabkan gema*

semua jawab "GA APA APA PA PA PA(?)"

terus ya sasaran rashengannya naruto itu udah tepat banget di titik kelemahannya sasuke~

padahal udah tepat banget, dan mungkin kalo kena sasuke bisa mati~ *aseekkk aseeekk*

eh naruto malah keinget kenangannya dulu sama team 7 konoha~

kenangan waktu naruto sama sasuke -piiiittt- gara-gara pasirik-sirik

terus waktu yang latihan buat ngedapetin 2 bel. dan hukumannya yg ga dapet ga boleh makan

eh sasuke ngasih makanannya ke naruto (si sakura ngikuti gara-gara sasuke juga ngasih)

dan gara-gara kenangan itu naruto ga jadi ngerashengan sasuke, sampe akhirnya hilang kendali daaaaaan~

DAN RASHENGANNYA MENGENAI AKU wkoawkoawkao tragis~

ream 7 mochi version kaget dan sangat sedih #lebay. Sasuke dengan gembiranya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena rashengannya naruto, ga jadi kena ke dia. Sampe sasuke bawa pompom dance pula saking senengnya =="

sampai akhirnya anggota yang ada di grup yang sasuke buat (aku lupa namanya) ikut-ikutan nari chears.

nah akhirnya berakhir tragis. naruto terus merasa bersalah dan sasuke dan grupnya (aku lupa namanya) masih nari chears!

the end deh~ wkoawkeoawokawo

terima kasih ^^

ariogatou gozaimasu ^^


End file.
